Tales of the Jasmine Dragon
by Skiefyer
Summary: Post-war Zuko, Sokka, and Aang work at Iroh's teashop for a day. It's just serving tea...what's the worst that could happen?


A/N: This was written for 'thepenultimatefailure'. Hope it's what you were looking for

...

Aang, Zuko, and Sokka work in Iroh's teashop for a day...it's only serving tea, what's the worst that could happen?

...

"Can I not trust my nephew to take care of my most precious possession?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes," Zuko sighed, "but-"

"Then there is no problem," the old man grinned and patted Zuko on the shoulder, "I know you'll take good care of her," he said fondly.

"Her?" Zuko muttered, glancing at the small box sitting on the counter, and doubting his Uncle's sanity.

"I hired you some help for the shop," Iroh informed Zuko, "some old friends of yours, I believe."

"Oh?" Zuko was only half paying attention, trying to figure out what in the box was so important to his Uncle.

"I believe that is them now," Iroh continued, "shall we go meet them?"

"Yeah sure," Zuko said noncommittally, following his Uncle into the main room, only to stop in surprise at the 'help' his Uncle had hired.

"Aang?" He questioned, "Sokka"

"Hey, Hotman!" Aang greeted, rushing up to give the older teen a brief hug. It had been two years since the defeat of Ozai and Aang hadn't grown an inch, he still barely reached up to Zuko's chin.

"Zuko," Sokka greeted coolly, "how's it hangin'?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow in amusement, "what are you guys doing here?" He questioned, "last I heard, you were helping rebuild the Southern Water tribe?"

"We were," Aang said warmly, "but we flew down here to visit Toph, and then stopped here briefly to check on things and ran into Iroh."

"Where's Katara?" Zuko wondered, used to them being joined at the proverbial hip.

"Home," Sokka answered, "something about 'healer duties' or some such thing," he made air quotes.

"It is good to see you both," Iroh chuckled, "and thank you for agreeing to help."

"Anytime," Aang grinned, "we know Zuko's not the best at making tea, so..." he trailed off laughing at the expression on Zuko's face.

"My Nephew has never had the patience," Iroh agreed, patting Zuko on the shoulder, "but he's getting there."

"Hmph," Zuko crossed his arms, "just go already." He said with exasperated fondness. Iroh chuckled again and pulled on a travelling cloak – it was a little windy – before heading out the door.

"See you this afternoon."

"...so," Sokka said once Iroh had left, "I guess we'll just...make tea then."

"Do you know how to?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"Nope," Aang grinned at him, "you'll have to teach us."

"Fantastic," he grumbled, "Come on then." He walked off to the kitchen area.

"Sheesh Zuko," Sokka commented, "you'd think you'd have simmered down in the last few years but noooo," he drew the word out, "you're just as angsty as ever."

"I am not," Zuko growled, grabbing a teapot from the shelf, "I'm just tired."

"Is it hard?" Aang asked sympathetically, "I couldn't imagine ruling an entire nation."

"Well it's not easy," Zuko sighed, fishing for the appropriate bag of tea, "it's a constant battle to please everyone," he admitted, "but I just can't. There's always _someone_ unhappy with what I'm doing, always someone breathing down my neck."

"Well that sucks," Sokka sprawled lazily on a chair, hanging his arm over the back and fiddling idly with the tea bags Zuko had laid out on the table.

"Your sympathy warms my heart," Zuko said drily, pinching a tea bag from Sokka's grasp and dunking it in the open tea pot.

Sokka shrugged, "what can I say? I'm a very sympathetic guy."

"So what are you doing here?" Aang asked curiously.

"Visiting Uncle," Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but," Aang rephrased, "can you afford to be away from...things?"

"Not really," Zuko sighed, "But it doesn't make a difference, no one really listens to me anyway."

"But you're the Fire lord!" Aang reminded him.

"To them I'm just a kid," he poured hot water into the pot, "I may be nineteen now, but I might as well be six for all it matters. They don't listen, they think they know better and hey," he shrugged dejectedly, "maybe they do. What do I know of running a country?"

"I think you're doing a great job," Aang reassured him.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, "I haven't been attacked by a fire bender in at least two years," he grinned, "and that's nothing short of a miracle."

"Haha," Zuko said sourly.

"But really," Sokka said, "you're not doing too bad."

"Thanks," he started pouring the tea into cups, "but I'll feel better once I've gained the council's respect."

"You will," Aang said confidently.

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of a bell – their first customer had arrived.

"I'll keep making tea," Zuko instructed, "you guys go take the orders."

"Yes sir," Sokka mock saluted, and the two headed off into the main area. Zuko shook his head, a small grin on his usually stoic face.

"Two Jasmine's, a Chai, and a Willow bark with some honey on the side," Aang stuck his head around the door, "got that?"

"Yeah," Zuko began to make the requested tea, careful to prepare them exactly the way his Uncle had taught him. Five minutes later he called Sokka in and handed him the tray of teas.

"Careful," he cautioned, "don't walk too fast or you'll-"he watched as the cups wobbled, one falling over to splash its contents on the hapless boy, "...spill" Zuko finished. He relieved Sokka of the tray and tossed him a tea towel, "you make the tea," he cleaned up the spillage, "I'll take this out."

Sokka just nodded, slightly embarrassed. He picked up the nearby instruction manual and flicked to the page marked 'chai'. It was decorated with a bunch of leaping tigers, and some very fancy swirling text that he supposed contained the information he was after. He peered closely at it but couldn't make the words out.

"Aww icebergs," he cursed and then looked around, "I'll just have to make it up." He grabbed a bunch of different tea bags and spices and set them down on the table. Fetching a teapot, he selected one or two bags, dumped them in, added a few interesting looking spices, and filled it up with hot water like Zuko had showed him. He let it sit for awhile, then poured it into a cup.

"Chai!" He yelled and then winced, "...sort of."

Aang poked his head around with the next order, "three Green, one Jade and another Chai." He darted back into the room. Zuko then strolled in, "is that the chai?" he asked, surveying the sole cup suspiciously.

"Er, yes?" Sokka said nervously.

"...right," Zuko picked it up, "just make sure you follow the recipe."

"Will do," Sokka saluted.

"Okay," Zuko said, slightly unconvinced, and took the tea out to the customer. He watched the oldish man carefully, gauging his reaction to the suspicious looking tea. The man took a huge gulp, paused, and then forced himself to swallow, face red as a tomato.

"Gah!" He yelled, "Who put chilli pepper in my tea?" He zoned in on Zuko, "you" he accused, pointing a finger, "you sabotaged my tea!"

"No, no," Zuko stepped back, mentally cursing himself for allowing Sokka anywhere _near_ the tea, "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding, I'll"

"Give me my money back, is what you'll do," the man yelled, "I'm lodging a complaint," he added, "and if you're not fired by nightfall, this shop has lost a customer."

"Big deal," Zuko muttered, heading back to the counter to refund the guy.

"What did you say?" The angry man grabbed Zuko by the shoulder and spun him around.

"I said," Zuko pushed the man's hand off of his shoulder, "Big. Deal."

Aang hovered midway between two customers, unsure of whether he should help or stay out of the way. The real tea spiker stayed safe in the kitchen, reasoning that Zuko could handle himself if it came to a fight, plus he had more tea to...make.

The man's face turned an interesting shade of mauve as he roared, "I want to talk to the manager."

"He's out at the moment," Zuko said calmly, "you'll have to talk to his nephew."

"Fine," the man spat, "get him out here."

Zuko grinned mockingly, "What can I help you with?"

"You?" The man spluttered.

"Oh, you want more tea?" Zuko continued as if the man had never spoken, "coming right up." He turned around and headed back to the kitchen, leaving the shocked man in his wake.

"You," he pointed at Sokka who froze, spice bottle dangling precariously over the tea pot, "away from the tea." He grabbed the bottle and slid between Sokka and the tea pot, "out," he commanded, "go serve."

Aang stuck his head around the door and grinned widely, "Wow Zuko, you _have_ calmed down. Two years ago you'd have chucked that guy out the door."

Zuko just shrugged, "can't do that anymore," he joked, straight-faced, "just imagine the scandal 'Fire lord kicks disgruntled customer bodily from tea shop',"

Sokka passed Aang on his way out, "so that's it then," he called back, "you're worried about your reputation." He laughed, "Because 'Formerly banished Avatar-chasing Prince, now kid Fire lord' isn't good enough, huh?" He stopped at poked his head back around the door, "it's gotta be 'Formerly banished Avatar-chasing Prince, now reformed, pacifistic, kid Fire lord."

"...sure." Zuko returned to making tea, "That's it exactly."

"Oh hey, Zuko?" Aang called from the main room, "there's a...girl here to see you."

Zuko raised an eyebrow as he cleaned his hands on a tea towel, who could it be? He stepped around the bench and headed through the door, eyes widening as they fell upon a medium-sized girl with straight brown hair and gentle green-brown eyes.

"Jin?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Zuko." She didn't sound happy, and if the expression on her face was anything to go by – she wasn't.

"Ah, what can I do for you?" He asked nervously, aware half the occupants of the tea shop was now focused on the conversation.

"You could explain something to me," she said softly, but harshly, "why did you lie to me?"

"About..." he hedged, uneasy about the direction the conversation was taking.

"About who you were," she hissed, "about _what_ you were?"

"I was a banished fire bender in the middle of the Earth Kingdom capital," he defended, "what was I supposed to do? Announce my identity, go 'hey Azula, over here, yeah come capture me.'" He scoffed.

"I wouldn't have told anyone," her face softened slightly then hardened, "I knew you weren't from the circus."

Zuko shrugged, "I'm sorry Jin but that was two years ago, I'm a different person now."

"So I heard," she said bitterly, "the Fire lord, huh? Well congratulations."

"I said I was sorry," he told her, "but I did what I had to back then, and if I recall correctly I didn't even what to go out with you in the first place – Uncle pushed me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through such an ordeal," she said angrily.

"That's not what I meant!" He said hastily, "I just mean that, I never set out to deceive you."

"You still did," she stuck her chin out stubbornly.

He sighed, "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see if it was true," she scuffed a foot on the ground.

"If what was true?"

"You being the Fire lord and all," she sighed, "I really did like you."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Yeah well," she slumped down onto a nearby chair, "I'll take a Jasmine," she told him somewhat gloomily.

"Coming right up," he spared her one last apologetic glance before disappearing into the kitchen to make the tea.

Sokka dropped into a chair beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders, "so what's the deal with you and Fiery over there?"

Aang slipped into a third chair, eager to hear what she was going to say.

"We dated once," she said sadly, "and he ran off."

"Ouch," Sokka whistled, "why'd he do that?"

"At the time I thought he was just shy or something but now..." she trailed off, "he was a fire bender the whole time and he never told me." She traced patterns on the table and then suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth, "_that_ was how he lit the lanterns so fast," she gasped.

"What?" Aang asked, confused.

"On our date, I took him to see this fountain but the lights were off and," she twisted a braid around her finger, "he made me close my eyes and then when I opened them, all the lights were lit." She smiled slightly in memory and then scowled, "sneaky no-good..." she grumbled under her breath.

"I still can't believe you dated _Zuko_," Sokka laughed, "I mean, come on, it's _Zuko_."

"I'll have you know," Zuko said from behind him, "that I've had, and still have, a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" Sokka challenged, watching as Zuko set Jin's tea on the table, and "how many is that, exactly. Invisible people don't count."

"Well Mai," Zuko said and glanced briefly at Jin, "and I dated Jin once."

"Hmph," she looked away but made no protest.

"Well I've had...two," Sokka realised, "aww, icebergs."

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Still," Sokka said, "that's more than you, since you only had one date with Jin."

"Uh Sokka," Aang put in, "Yue turned into the moon so..."

"Doesn't matter," Sokka defended, "I still dated her."

"Hey!" Zuko argued, "you said invisible people don't count."

"She's not _invisible_," Sokka yelled, "she's the _moon_."

"Big difference," Zuko crossed his arms, "can you _see_ her?"

Sokka poked him in the chest, "yes!"

"Oh really," Zuko scoffed sceptically.

Aang jumped in between them, hands outstretched, "hey guys, you both beat _me_. I'm technically 115 years old and I've only had _one_ girlfriend. Granted," he grinned cheekily, "she's like sunshine when the clouds are...clouding the sun," he paused, "or like, a wave crashing onto my beach-"

"Uggg," Sokka banged his head dramatically on the table, "that's my sister you're talking about."

"Uh huh," Aang grinned dreamily, "and she's the most amazing, beautiful, talented, with lips like dewdrops on roses-"

Zuko and Sokka exchanged looks before both acting at the same time. They grabbed Aang by the arms and bundled him headfirst into a nearby cupboard, winking conspiratorially at each other. Jin stifled a laugh and took a sip of her tea.

"One more word and I was gonna vomit," Sokka laughed, as Aang banged on the cupboard doors.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, "that was way too much information."

"I thought it was sweet," Jin put in.

Sokka shuddered, "can't believe he's dating my _sister_."

"Ch'yeah," Zuko scoffed, "You'd have to be crazy to date that-"he halted and winced at the furious expression on Sokka's face, "...wonderful human being." He finished lamely.

"Oy," Sokka poked Zuko in the ribs, "only I can insult my sister, and you," he announced, "would be _lucky_ to have her."

"No one's having her!" Aang flew out of the cupboard doors and crashed into the wall. Rubbing his head, he sat up and glared at Zuko, "she's _my_ girlfriend."

Zuko held up his hands, "I don't want her," he defended, "she's all yours."

Aang narrowed his eyes, "why not? What's wrong with her? She's perfect!"

"It's not that, it's just-"he shook his head, no point fighting a losing battle, "I give up, I'm gonna go serve some more tea." He flipped a tea-towel over his shoulder and headed back into the kitchen.

"Yeah you go," Aang said sternly, but the look was totally unsuited for his cheerful face and just ended up looking somewhat constipated.

"I'm outta here," Jin chuckled, "this place is a madhouse." She placed a tip on the counter, near the small box, waved goodbye, and then headed out the doors.

"Can't believe she dated Zuko," Sokka muttered.

"What's wrong with Zuko?" Aang, having forgotten his momentary dislike of the fire bender, leapt to defend his friend.

"He's just..." Sokka shrugged, "Zuko, you know?"

"Not really," Aang admitted.

"Guys," Zuko yelled from the kitchen, "d'you mind doing your _jobs_ and taking orders?"

"Yes your royal highness, sir!" Sokka called out and headed over to a nearby table.

"Hmph," Zuko started putting away the spices Sokka had taken out, shaking his head as he read some of the labels – essence of moose-foot, who puts _that_ in tea?

"Someone wants something called a 'Ginseng'?" Aang walked in and slouched on the table, propping his head up with his elbows.

"Okay," Zuko raised an eyebrow as he began to prepare the tea.

"There's like only one customer at the moment," Aang defended, "so I thought I'd come talk to you."

"Uh huh," Zuko murmured, only half paying attention to what the other boy was saying. Suddenly he remembered he'd left his Uncle's precious box-thing on the serving counter.

"Aang? Can you grab the little box on the counter and bring it here?" he asked the air bender, filling the tea pot with boiling water.

"Sure," Aang straightened and headed out the door, he came back a minute later scratching his head, "I didn't see a box," he confessed.

"What?" Zuko's eyes widened, no it had to be there. He abandoned the tea pot and hurried past Aang, skidding around the doorway and almost crashing into the counter. He surveyed it quickly, chucking various tea towels in the air as he searched underneath them.

"No, no, no, no," he groaned, thumping his arms down on the counter and burying his head between them.

"You alright there?" He heard Sokka's voice somewhere in front of him and lashed out, channelling his frustration into a verbal attack.

"Do I _look_ okay to you?" He yelled, raising his head off the table to glare at him.

"Sorry I asked," Sokka backed off, but couldn't resist a parting remark, "if I'd have known it was that time of the month..."

"Aaargh," Zuko slammed his fists on the counter again, receiving a concerned look from the customers, "you don't _get_ it!"

"We would if you'd tell us," Aang pointed out, resting a calming hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko shrugged him off and started pacing, hands clenched, "it was _right here_!"

"What?" Sokka crossed his arms.

"The, the," Zuko stumbled over the words in his frantic state of mind, "the box thing."

"Okay..." Sokka sighed, "What's so important about this box?"

"It's Uncle's most precious possession or something," he groaned, "and he asked me to look after it...and, and it's gone!"

"Oh no," Aang moved nervously, "well where could it be?"

"If I knew it wouldn't be _lost_," Zuko glowered.

"Simmer down there hotpants," Sokka said slowly, "we'll find it."

"How?" Zuko looked almost desperately hopeful.

Sokka winked at him, "I happen to be a rather successful detective," he informed him.

"Uh huh," Zuko sighed and resumed banging his head on the table.

"He is," Aang supported him, "he solved a two-hundred year old murder and saved me from being boiled in oil...er, kind of."

"Well find it then," Zuko snapped.

"Only if you keep the mood swings down to about three per minute," Sokka drawled, "that's about the most I can handle."

"Whatever," Zuko scowled, "let's just start looking."

"We'll find it," Aang patted him on the shoulder, "it's gotta be here somewhere, I'll check under the tables."

"Thanks," Zuko breathed, calming himself down, Sokka was right – he needed to stop himself from reverting back to the person he'd been pre-war. That wasn't him now, he didn't blow up over the slightest thing...not that this was slight by any interpretation of the word. He'd gone and lost his Uncle's most precious possession.

"Where did you last see it?" Sokka asked him.

Zuko turned in the direction of the voice to find Sokka standing there stroking his chin, eyebrow raised in the most ridiculous fashion.

"What are you doing?" Zuko sighed.

"Just answer the question," Sokka struck a pensive pose.

"On the counter," Zuko gave in; madness could not be argued with, after all, "near the pot plant."

"Uh huh," Sokka strolled over to the pot plant and prodded it thoughtfully, "mmmhmm," he eyed it sceptically and then leaned over and peered into the pot, "just as I thought." He declared.

"What is?" Zuko asked doubtfully.

"The plant," he announced, patting it on the pot, "did not steal the box."

"Oh thank goodness," Zuko dead-panned, "I was really concerned we had a thieving pot plant on our hands." He glared at Sokka, "this isn't a joke."

"I know, I know," Sokka raised his hands in apology, "just lightening the situation."

"Well don't."

"I think that young lady may've taken it," their sole customer spoke up from his booth, "I saw her near it."

"What? Jin?" Zuko asked, surprised, "why would she do that?"

"I'm just sayin'," the customer shrugged, "she was real near there."

"She wouldn't do that," Aang argued, "would she? She seemed really nice..."

"She did date Zuko," Sokka reminded them, "so I'm not putting anything past her."

"Oh give it a rest," Zuko growled, slightly hurt at the possible betrayal, "I thought she understood, I thought she'd forgiven me."

"Guess not," Sokka shrugged, "she was pretty angry when she came in."

"Well we'd better find her," Aang put in, "before Iroh gets back."

"Yeah," Zuko grabbed the keys to the shop, "hey old man," he addressed the customer, "thanks for the tip but we're closing so..."

"Young people these days..." the man grumbled as he gulped down the rest of his tea and stalked out of the tea house. Zuko led the others out and then closed the door behind them, locking it securely.

"So where to?" Aang asked.

"No idea," Zuko admitted, "I never went to her house or anything."

"Well where does she like to go?" Sokka questioned.

Zuko shrugged, "how should I know?"

"Oh I dunno," Sokka groused, "it's not like you_ dated_ her, or anything."

"It was _one_ date," Zuko defended, "I didn't ask for her life's story."

"Oh I'll bet you were too wrapped up in your own little misery world to even pay attention to what she was saying." Sokka threw his hands up in the air.

"That's not true," Zuko argued weakly, "I paid attention."

"Oh yeah? Tell me one thing she said." Sokka put his hands on his hips.

"Umm..." he hedged, "she asked me to juggle."

"Hah," Sokka snorted, "typical."

"Hey it was _two_ years ago," Zuko yelled, "you can't expect me to remember _now_."

"Guys, enough," Aang broke in, "she mentioned some fountain?" He addressed Zuko.

"Oh yeah," Zuko's thoughts drifted to that night when he'd lit the lanterns for her, "I think I remember where that is, but what if she isn't there?"

"Well, she'll go there at some point, right?" Aang reasoned.

"Great," Sokka leaned his elbow on Aang's shoulder and lent his forehead on his hand dramatically, "so we spend a few weeks waiting at a fountain, Iroh'll never notice we were gone."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better," Aang moved aside, upsetting Sokka's balance and nearly sending the older boy crashing to the ground.

"Let's just go," Zuko headed off in the direction he remembered the fountain being in. After ten minutes of non-stop walking, serenaded by Sokka's continuous grumbling, the trio arrived at the fountain and, as luck would have it, found Jin seated on its edge staring into the rippling water. She looked up as they approached and sighed.

"What do you want, Zuko?" she traced a pattern in the shifting water.

Zuko paused, slightly unsure how to broach the topic, and then decided to go for blunt honesty.

"My box." He said simply.

She looked up, confusion written on her delicate features, "what?"

Behind him Sokka was struggling to restrain his laughter, having figured that Jin had not, in fact, stolen the box from the expression of sheer confusion and incredulity on her face.

"My box," he repeated, "I want my box back."

"Okay," she said slowly, "can't say I saw _that_ coming."

"Just give it to me," he stepped forward, "please."

"I don't have your box," she glanced at Aang and Sokka as if to say 'is this for real?'

"Please," Zuko repeated, "it's important."

"I don't have it," she said, puzzled.

"I know you do," he said, frustrated, "you have to!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" She stepped up from the fountain, offended.

"...no," he backtracked, "I just, it's, well, the customer saw you near it and, and, it's missing, and..."

"So naturally you thought I _must_ have stolen it," she said angrily.

"No, well, yeah," he admitted.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me," she said, hurt.

"No it's not like that," he said hastily, "I don't, I mean I did, but not anymore, and" he groaned in frustration and pulled at his hair, "it's just, Uncle's most precious possession," he finished quietly, "and I lost it."

"You'll find it," she said softly, "I know you will."

"But I have no _idea_ who took it," he buried his head in his hands.

"Well," Jin said thoughtfully, "that cabbage merchant was in there earlier, and he was looking really suspicious."

"The cabbage merchant?" He raised his head.

"Oh I know him," Aang piped up and then winced, "he _hates _me – long story."

"Maybe he took it in revenge," Sokka mused.

"But it wasn't Aang's," Zuko said doubtfully.

"He didn't know that," Sokka reasoned, "and besides, since you're Aang's friend..."

"I guess," Zuko looked back at Jin, "thanks," he said quietly, "and sorry."

She waved it off, "I know how much your uncle means to you," she sat back down at the fountain, "now go find your box."

"He's usually at the marketplace," Aang said as they walked off, "with a great big cart full of cabbages."

"What a surprise," Sokka said sarcastically, "a cabbage merchant selling cabbages."

"What's your problem?" Zuko glanced at Sokka, "you've been sniping at people all day."

"Oh and I suppose you've conveniently overlooked your royal highness's fits of sporadic fury?" Sokka retaliated.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "this isn't about me."

"Of course not," Sokka said cryptically and proceeded to ignore him.

"What's his deal?" Zuko asked Aang.

Aang shrugged, "I think he's missing Suki or something, it's been like a year since he last saw her."

"Oh," Zuko thought for a second, "she's earth kingdom, right?"

"Yep."

"So why didn't you guys visit her?" Zuko avoided a hole in the ground.

"We did but she wasn't there," he gazed at Sokka's back, "she's the leader of the Kyoshi warriors so..."

"So what?" Zuko asked, confused, "there's no war."

"The last time the fire nation attacked," Aang said quietly, "we weren't ready; no one's going to make that mistake again."

Zuko was stunned into silence, "but people don't honestly think that's a possibility, right?"

"I don't," Aang reassured him, "but the rest of the world doesn't know you like I do, they've lived in fear of the fire nation all their lives," he glanced at Zuko, "it'll take them awhile to trust you again, but they will."

"No they won't," Zuko said bitterly, "there will always be that seed of doubt."

"Maybe," Aang agreed, "but when everyone who lived during the war is gone, well, you know..."

"There he is," Sokka interrupted them, pointing to an old man cuddling a leafy cabbage to his skinny chest.

"Well that's weird," Zuko noted.

They watched as the man petted it and seemed to whisper to it, before placing it gently in the cart and gazing out over the marketplace. His eyes fell upon Aang and he froze.

"You," he whispered, glanced at his cart, glanced back at Aang, and then grabbed it.

"No!" He yelled, "Not my babies! Leave us alone!" He took off down the street at a rapid pace, cart bouncing and hurtling along.

"I'm not even going to ask," Zuko decided.

Aang grinned sheepishly, "We'd better catch him."

They raced after the fleeing merchant, catching up with, and overtaking, him easily. The man screeched to a halt and leapt between Aang and his precious cabbages.

"Don't touch them," he said feebly, "I'll give you anything."

"I want my box," Zuko spoke up, fixing the man with a golden gaze.

"What box?" The merchant looked confused, "all I have is cabbages."

Zuko's nostrils flared in frustration, "give it to me!"

Sokka had a brilliant idea. While the merchant's attention was focused on Zuko, he snuck around him and plucked a thick, green, leafy cabbage off of the cart. He grabbed one of the leaves and poised as if to rip it off.

"Oy," he addressed the merchant, "tell the truth or this cabbage gets it."

"No!" The man yelled, reflexively reaching out for the cabbage, "don't harm her!"

"Her?" Zuko muttered to Aang, who simply shrugged in reply.

"Do you have the box?" Sokka peeled the leaf back the tiniest bit.

"No I don't," the man yelled, "I don't know anything about a box!"

"Are you sure?" Sokka's hand moved slightly and the man winced.

"Yes I'm sure," he moaned, "why don't you try the local gang? They're always sneaking around, up to no good."

"There was no gang at the tea house," Zuko frowned.

"They're a sneaky bunch," the man said eagerly, "cursed thieves are always stealing my precious babies."

"I think we've learned all we can," Sokka hefted the cabbage thoughtfully.

"Yes," the man agreed, "I don't know anything else," he reached out for the cabbage.

"Alright," Zuko sighed, "let's try this gang then."

Sokka tossed the cabbage casually to Aang and watched as the merchant's face went white.

"You wouldn't? Oh please," he begged, "I told you everything I know."

Aang gave him back the cabbage, "sorry to bother you," he said politely.

The man viewed him suspiciously, hugging the cabbage to his chest, "now get going," he glared. A loud nose caused the merchant to fumble his cabbage and almost drop it on the ground.

"Oh here," Aang leapt forward to catch it for him and managed to bowl the unfortunate man over – and straight into his wagon. Cabbage leaves flew everywhere.

"You good for nothing..." the man ranted, wedged between his deformed cabbages, "my babies!" he cried as he saw the destruction that had taken place.

"At least they're still in the cart this time," Aang said weakly as he backed off, watching the man's face turn an interesting shade of purple.

"Look," Zuko pointed to where the disturbing noise had originated from. A small group of kids were running from Earth kingdom guards, various items and food clutched in their hands.

"That must be the gang," Sokka mused, "let's follow them."

They left the angry merchant amongst his cabbages and tailed the kids, making sure to keep out of the guards' way. The guards finally gave up when the kids disappeared into a massive crowd, blending effortlessly into the hubbub of market-day madness.

"We're going to lose them," Zuko shouted, "Aang can you fly or something?"

"Oh, right," Aang gathered air around him and leapt onto the roof of the nearest building, he spotted the kids heading down a side alley and jumped back down.

"This way," he motioned and then dived into the crowd, slipping between and sometimes under people in order to reach his destination. When they finally reached it, the alley was deserted.

"Damn," Zuko kicked the wall, "now what."

"I saw them come down here," Aang said stubbornly, "so there's gotta be a secret path or something."

"Uh guys?" Sokka said from behind them, "I don't think we need to worry about that secret path." They spun around to see Sokka surrounded by kids with various weapons pointed at his throat.

"Why did you follow us?" One of them demanded, small dagger poking Sokka uncomfortably in the neck.

"We think you have something of ours," Zuko said carefully.

"Too bad," another spoke up, "it's ours now."

Zuko's anger sparked, "it's my uncle's" he said stiffly, "and you will give it to me."

"Won't," the kid stuck his tongue out at Zuko, who glared and clenched his fists.

"Easy," Aang played the peacemaker, "we'll give you something for it in return."

"What?" The first speaker eyed him speculatively.

"Er..." Aang searched for something, rummaging around in his pockets, "money?" He pulled out a handful of coins.

The speaker lowered her dagger and crept closer to Aang, eyes fixed on the money, "what do you want?"

"My box," Zuko told her, "it's small and black."

"Okay," the leader nodded, "get the box," she ordered one of the young boys. He shimmied up a hidden ladder and disappeared before reappearing with a small box.

"Here," he offered it to Zuko who took it, sighing in relief. Aang handed over the money and smiled brightly at the kids who scowled and melted into the shadows.

"What?" Zuko looked closely at the box, "this isn't it," he yelled, "it's just a toy." He threw it onto the ground in his anger.

"Sorry Zuko," Aang picked the little toy box up and studied it, "I'm sure Iroh will understand."

"He shouldn't have to. " Zuko muttered, "We'd better go, he'll be back soon." He walked out of the alley, shoulders slumped.

Sokka rubbed his throat as he followed them out, something about his whole mess seemed off to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. The three trudged back to the tea house in silence, Zuko dejected, Aang sorrowful, and Sokka puzzled. When they reached it they found Iroh seated on the step, humming to himself. He looked up as they arrived and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'll tell you inside," Zuko sighed, fitting the key into the lock and opening the door. He trudged in and headed straight for the kitchen to make some tea, if he was going to have break bad news well, at least his uncle could be drinking something the tea he loved when he did it. When he came back out, cups of steaming tea on a tray, he placed it on the table his uncle, Sokka, and Aang were seated at and gave them each a cup. He then slumped onto his chair, sighing, and preparing to disappoint his uncle yet again.

"Well?" Iroh asked, sniffing his tea.

"I lost the box," Zuko said bluntly.

"Huh?" Iroh looked confused, "you lost a box?"

"I lost _the_ box," Zuko cried, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Iroh, still confused, decided he'd better just accept the apology – all would become clear in due time he supposed.

"But Uncle," Zuko spluttered, "I lost her! I lost your most precious possession!"

Iroh looked at Zuko as if he had sprouted an extra head, "but she's right here?" he said slowly, gesturing to the tea shop, "I don't understand."

Zuko's eye twitched, "the shop?" he practically yelled, and "you meant the _shop_?"

"What else would I have meant?" Iroh asked, confused.

"I thought you meant the box thing!" Zuko threw his hands up in the air, "and then it went missing and-"

"The box?" Iroh said slowly, "why that was a gift for a dear friend of mine, he said he'd pick it up around midday or so..." he trailed off and then began laughing uproariously, "you thought someone had stolen it?"

Aang and Sokka joined in at the dumbfounded look on Zuko's face. Eventually, Zuko had to laugh too, realising the humour in the situation.

"So your most precious possession," he shook his head, "is this tea house?"

"My most precious material possession," Iroh corrected, "my most precious, and treasured, possession is _you_ Nephew." He chuckled, sipping his tea and winced slightly, "though goodness knows, the _tea house _makes better tea than you."

...


End file.
